1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewage treatment system, especially to a sewage treatment system that converts water with contaminants into clean drinking water by automatic and fast water purification. Thus a clean drinking water supply is available.
2. Description of Related Art
Water sources such as rivers, lakes, streams, etc. are mainly used for tourism and irrigation. As to groundwater, it contains contaminants so that most is used for washing. Water from various water sources is sent to the households for individuals and families after being treated by a plurality of processes such as filtering, disinfection, and decontamination in water treatment plants.
However, the drinking water obtained by the above way is only available on regions or countries with water treatment plants. In remote areas or less developed countries without sufficient water supply, people still lack access to clean drinking water and this leads to infectious diseases and appalling sanitary conditions. The health and sanitation problems are increased.